


Semantics

by rufeepeach



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Annie are friends with benefits, but terminology gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

The sexiest thing he ever did was refuse to sleep with her.

Well, 'sleep with' was the term she liked. It implied snuggling on Sunday mornings, waking up with his arms around her, soft silk sheets and romance. It never seemed to work that way, but a girl could dream.

He preferred harsher words. Probably because most of their trysts seemed to come from fighting, screaming angry words and then screaming for another reason. Or not, if the location was a broom closet and there was a world of people on the other side of the door, who could hear them at any moment.

That was how she'd ended up in this little predicament.

\---

" _Why do we keep sleeping together?" She asked, out of nowhere, one day when they were studying at his place. Her notes were spread over the bed in a weird paper mosaic, as she tried to explain her system._

" _Annie, we've never once slept together." He side-eyed her, almost mockingly._

" _Well what do you call last night? Or last Thursday? Or the first day of class?"_

" _Fucking. Screwing. Trying to get you to shut up about your crappy ID picture."_

\---

She twisted a little, trying to move her wrists to get some leverage. She gained little, and sweated a lot, which made him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just say it, and we can move on with this." He was lounging in the doorway, smirking at her, shirt and shoes off and hair all mussed. Just grinning at her.

"Come on!" She slumped back, knowing her heavy breathing and the flush in her cheeks had to be doing something, but not seeing any cracks in his composure.

"No. You have to tell me what you want." He taunted, stepping closer so he could run a finger up the sole of her foot, delighting in how she squirmed.

"I told you!" She cried, frustrated, "Just come over here, please?"

"And do what?" He asked, slipping closer, his fingers trailing up her shin so lightly it tickled.

"Sleep with me?" She whispered.

"But we never sleep. You know that." his voice was as quiet as hers, and a little husky. She could see from this angle that he wasn't as impervious to this as he seemed.

But he wasn't the one tied to his bed with a necktie, in his underwear, completely helpless.

There was something wrong with her that this was turning her on.

\---

_They hadn't meant to end up together, alone, at night, in his bedroom - they never really meant to - but Shirley needed to get home to her babies, and Troy, Abed and Britta were all going to Rocky Horror at midnight, and Pierce was still blocking them. Which meant Annie, desperate to get an A on their Bio final, and Jeff, who lived there, were left alone._

" _Same difference, right? Insert tab A into slot B?"_

_He chuckled, "No. Really no. Sleeping together is… having sex in a bed and waking up in the morning together. We used a bed once, and as I remember, we ended up on the floor."_

" _But we're more than friends, right?"_

" _Sure, we have benefits."_

" _But screwing sounds so…"_

" _Harsh? Fast? Violent?" He was right next to her now, leaning in so she fell back against her notes. He pinned her down and leered into her face, "Sums this up, right? Elevators and fire escapes? Ten minutes at a time?"_

_She nodded, and started undoing his shirt buttons. Their clothes were off in seconds, notes flying everywhere, as she straddled him and sank down on his cock, moaning in pleasure._

" _Sleeping together is fun." she moaned into his ear, breathless and not thinking._

" _But that's not what we're doing."_

" _It is!" she swiveled her hips to shut him up. He saw through her ploy and spun them over, pulling out and scrambling in his bedside draws for something. He emerged victorious, holding one of his ties._

_Then Annie was tied up, their pants back in place, and he was across the room, taunting her._

\---

"Just three little words." He murmured. His fingers had reached her upper thigh, and he trailed the tips so close to where she needed them, pulling back at the last moment and eliciting a squeak of annoyance.

"Sleep with me. Three words. Done." His face was millimeters from hers, and she leaned up for a kiss. Victory rushed through her as he kissed her back, hard, teeth and lips and tongue moving ferociously. She melted into it, pushed up with everything she had, begging him silently to untie her and _end_ _this_.

Then she felt his lips curl up, and he pulled away, leaving her dazed, confused and flushed all over. "Wrong words. Sorry."

"Then what?"

He looked down, grinning, and counted them off on his fingers. "Fuck. Me. Jeff."

She pouted, "No. I won't say it."

"Then you can sleep all you like. With any luck your arms won't freeze that way." He teased, his fingers moving across her belly and up to her chest, still covered in what was - thankfully - one of her nicer bras. One fingertip circled a nipple through the lace and she moaned.

"Please…"

"Please what?" His lips were by her ear, murmuring, making her shiver.

"Just… you know…"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes…"

"Where?" He moved his fingers up, and traced them over her lips, "Here?"

She nodded, and darted her tongue out to lick at his fingertip.

"How about here?" He moved the wet digit down to her breast, moving it over the puckered flesh until she moaned again.

"Uh huh…"

"Do you want me inside you?" His voice never rose, his mouth never moved from her ear, and somehow that felt as good as his fingers.

"Yes!"

"How much?"

"So, so much…" His fingers traced the damp patch on her panties, hard enough to make her arch her back, but not to make her happy.

"Enough to say three little words?"

"Please… it's just… semantics…"

He chuckled, "The only girl to use SAT words in bed. That's kind of hot."

"I'm glad…"

"Still, it matters."

"Oh."

"We're not sleeping together. We're not dating. I'm not your boyfriend. What we are is fuckbuddies. We fuck. And I need you to say that out loud."

"Just shut up and do me already!"

He shrugged, "Okay, good enough!" Within seconds his pants were on the floor and he was on tup of her, ripping the tiny cotton panties off her and thrusting deep inside.

"Fuuuuuuuck." Annie moaned, pulling at the tie around her wrists, "Jeff?"

He set up a slow, hard rhythm, with his weight on his forearms on either side of her head, so he could look down into her face.

"Yeah?"

"My hands?"

"Yes," he grunted, between thrusts, "you have two of them. They're very pretty."

"They're tied up."

"I know."

He stopped to smirk at her, and she rolled her eyes. Even in the throes of passion, she could roll her eyes.

"I said the word. Untie me."

"No." he went back to work, pounding into her fast and hard, not letting her stop for breath until, with a long, high scream she came, hard, her walls pulsing around his cock and pulling her over the edge with him.

He slumped down on the bed next to her, and weakly untied her wrists. "Fuck."

She grinned, widely, and curled into his side, breathing as hard as he was.

The last thing he felt as he drifted off to sleep was Annie's back pressed against his chest, and a niggling feeling that something was going to come back and haunt him from this.

He woke up the next morning unable to move his hands. A naked, grinning Annie was sat at the bottom of the bed, watching him, eyes sparkling.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Annie?" he tried to move his wrists, and a brief glance told him that they were bound to the bedposts. With neckties.

"We _slept_ _together_ last night." Annie chirped, "Admit it."

"No, untie me, we have class in like," he checked his alarm clock, "An hour!"

"Then I guess you better hurry up about it," She smiled, "Say it with me: Sleep with me, Annie."


End file.
